Just wait
by elisicci
Summary: Finita la battaglia, Harry riflette in riva al lago. Che ne sarà di lui, di tutti, adesso? Ma forse non è ancora il momento, per le domande.


Just wait

Il sole è sempre più alto nel cielo, e i suoi raggi filtrano attraverso le finestre del castello come se desiderassero far capire ai suoi occupanti che hanno fatto bene, a sperare fino alla fine. E volessero dar loro - anche in mezzo alle macerie, ai cadaveri e alla disperazione - la forza necessaria per guardare al futuro, perché mai più accada ciò che è accaduto, e tutto possa ritrovare il suo equilibrio e la sua stabilità.

Forse, ci sono stati più vinti che vincitori, in questa guerra. Harry certamente è uno di loro. Avrà anche sconfitto Tom Riddle (sì, perché, alla fine, era soltanto un uomo), ma ha perso tanto. Troppo, per uno che non ha neanche compiuto diciotto anni. E ora non sa che farsene della sua libertà, se non può condividerla con una _vera_ famiglia, con Sirius, con Remus, con Dumbledore, neanche con Snape, a cui deve così tanto che non può che vergognarsi per non aver capito un bel niente, se non prima che fosse troppo tardi.

E si sente un cretino, per questo motivo e per tanti altri. Primo, perché è qui, sotto la quercia in riva al Lago Nero dove con Ginny si sono scambiati il loro secondo bacio, a piangersi addosso, mentre tutti in Sala Grande stanno festeggiando, oppure si abbandonano al dolore e alla disperazione sui corpi senza vita di fratelli, genitori, figli, amici, mogli, mariti. Gli sembra di essere lui stesso un corpo senza vita. Anche perché _Lui_ non gli ha certo permesso di vivere. A causa sua, ha avuto un'infanzia terribile, e un'adolescenza di cui è meglio non parlare. Se non ci fossero stati Ron e Hermione, e Ginny…

Ron e Hermione. Hermione e Ron. _Ormai sono una coppia_, pensa. _Ormai sono _loro ed io_, non più _noi tre_. _Come se non lo sapesse, poi, che è ingiusto sentirsi così. È vero, e forse è sempre stato così, e allora? La sa benissimo che loro c'erano, quando ne aveva bisogno. E anche quando pensava di non averne, ma loro _lo sentivano_ che dovevano esserci comunque. Quindi si sente un cretino perché sa di essere un ingrato. Senza contare il piccolo fatto di sentirsi in colpa per ogni singola persona morta là dentro, e anche di quelle cadute prima della battaglia. Se solo fosse stato più attento, se fosse stato più veloce a trovare quegli Horcrux, e se avesse affrontato Voldemort prima, forse Sirius, forse Dobby, e Fred…

Prima di rifugiarsi venire qui, hanno rimesso a posto la Bacchetta - lui, Ron ed Hermione -. Certo che chi se lo sarebbe aspettato, che alla fine avrebbe vinto anche grazie ai Malfoy. Beh, che l'amore di una madre per il proprio figlio sia tra quanto di più profondo e potente un essere umano possa provare, lo sapeva già. Dopotutto, lui ne è la prova vivente, no? Ma Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... D'accordo, con la Bacchetta di Sambuco lo ha aiutato in un modo inimmaginabile, però è stato involontariamente. Ma Harry lo sa, ne è certo, che non è stato così, lì al Manor. È ovvio che non volesse riconoscerlo, né lui né i suoi amici. E Harry crede che sia successo qualcosa anche lì nella Stanza delle Cose Nascoste. Non crede che Draco volesse davvero consegnarlo a Voldemort. Forse, anche se stenta a crederlo, voleva proteggerlo da Crabbe e Goyle.

Durante il sesto anno ha passato parecchio tempo ad osservalo, a controllarne gli spostamenti e le emozioni (per quando la sua maschera di impassibilità lo permettesse, ovvio). E poi c'era stato lo spiacevole incidente del bagno, e quella bacchetta abbassata sulla Torre di Astronomia. E quegli occhi prima della Cruciatus. Harry li ha visti in lacrime, colmi di paura, di solitudine e di dolore, e ha capito che anche per Draco era arrivato il momento di crescere e di fare delle scelte con la propria testa. Harry, dopotutto, non è che avesse mai potuto farne. Quando hai una profezia che incombe sulla tua vita, il peso del mondo magico sulle tue spalle e una pazzo assassino che vuole solo vederti morto e che già ucciso i tuoi genitori, non è che hai molta scelta.

Draco, però, gli ha fatto un po' pena. Ma ora prova anche ammirazione, e rispetto, per lui. Beh, insomma, solo un po', ma è sempre un passo avanti, no? Anche perché è stanco di lottare, pure con Malfoy. Poi, crede che lui se la meriti, un'altra possibilità. Crede che Malfoy abbia capito i suoi errori. E in una certo modo, si fida di lui. Si fida che abbia imparato la lezione, stavolta. Che sarà… diverso, d'ora in poi. Che un giorno, quando forse avrà dei figli, sarà un padre migliore di quello che ha avuto lui.

Harry non sa da dove gli vengano tutti questi pensieri su Malfoy, però così, d'istinto (come ha sempre fatto, del resto) decide una cosa: decide di dargliela lui, quella seconda possibilità. Si alza, e rientra in Sala Grande. Prima va da Ron e Hermione, e da Ginny, per dir loro che deve parlare un attimo con Draco Mlafoy, e che non devono assolutamente preoccuparsi, perché non è possibile che sia così stupido da attaccarlo, proprio oggi, proprio lì. Allora va al tavolo all'opposto lato della sala, dove i tre componenti di quella che un tempo era stata una delle famiglie più ricche e influenti si guardano ancora intorno, quasi spauriti, senza sapere cosa fare né tanto meno cosa aspettarsi quando tutto questo sarà finito. È la stessa domanda che si sta facendo Harry mentre si dirige verso di loro, ma ora non è il momento di pensarci.

«Malfoy?» Tre volti si girano verso di lui. _Oh, miseriaccia_. «Ehm…Draco, potrei parlarti?»

Beh, la faccia del suddetto Draco Malfoy è da manuale, perché sicuramente nessuno l'ha mai visto tanto scioccato. Boccheggia, e alla fine chiede: «Potter, ma ce l'hai con me?»

Le labbra di Harry si curvano leggermente all'insù, e l'(ex) Bambino Sopravvissuto riguadagna sicurezza. «Bhe, da quel che ne so "Draco" non è un nome molto diffuso, e comunque sono abbastanza certo di non conoscere nessun altro con questo no-»

«Ho capito, ho capito, Potter. Bhe, che cosa vuoi, allora?» Draco sembra scocciato, ma è curioso, adesso. Dopotutto, l'intera Sala Grande si è fatta silenziosa, e mille paia di occhi li stanno osservando.

«Potremmo andare a parlare di fuori? Per favore.» Aggiunge a denti stretti, come se queste sole due parole gli costassero un enorme sforzo. Forse è così.

La McGonagall apre la bocca come per parlare, come per dire ad Harry di stare attento, o qualcosa del genere. Ma rimane in silenzio.

«O-Ok.» Draco allora si alza, ma sembra quasi spaventato. _Quasi. _

I due escono dalla Sala Grande, sotto lo sguardo perforante di tutti gli altri. Harry continua a camminare, senza curarsi di girarsi per controllare se l'atro lo sta seguendo. Lo sa già che è così. Neanche Malfoy parla. Segue Harry in silenzio, finché questi non torna ai piedi della stessa quercia, davanti allo stesso lago, e si siede sulla stessa erba, appoggiando la schiena al tronco e rilassando la testa contro di esso. Chiude gli occhi.

«Potter, sei impazzito? Che diavolo fai adesso, dormi?»

«Già. Dovresti farlo anche tu, sai? Ti farebbe bene un po' di riposo.»

«Hai fatto tutta quella scenata in Sala Grande e adesso ti metti a dormire? Hai tutte le rotelle fuori posto! Non hai detto che mi dovevi parlare? Beh, parla, allora!»

«No, non adesso. Forse un'altra volta. Ho comunque parecchie cose da chiederti. Però adesso non mi va, ho sonno.» Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, può comunque percepire l'occhiata sbigottita dell'altro. Gli deve qualche spiegazione in più. Perché, poi? Ah, giusto, Gryffindor… «Ecco, a dire la verità, quella era solo una scusa.»

«Che vuol dire? Una scusa per cosa?»

«Per farti uscire da lì dentro. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che non ne potevi più.»

In una situazione di normalità, quell'espressione tranquilla e quella sicurezza da saputello gli darebbero enormemente fastidio. Ma cosa c'è più di normale, ormai? Draco, invece, è senza parole. Che cavolo gliene frega allo Sfregiato? Ovvio che non ne potesse più: la gente lo guardava con l'odio più profondo, trafiggendolo da parte a parte con occhi di ghiaccio; oppure semplicemente non lo guardava affatto. Indifferenza, semplice e totale. Non sa cosa faccia più male, a dire la verità. Gli sembrava di essere un uccello in gabbia.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, viene riscosso da un leggero russare.

Draco fa una smorfia. Però, dopotutto, è a lui che deve la vita. Che debba avere fiducia in lui? È quello che gli sta chiedendo? Beh, se è così, lo ha già fatto, ed ora che ci pensa, più di una volta. Se non fosse stato per Potter... Si morde un labbro. _D'accordo._ Ci sarà un altro giorno, per le domande.


End file.
